


Snogbox

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Facilities, Continuity (there's a reference to Dancing), F/M, Kissing, Viruses, Yes this was a dumb excuse to write kissing scenes, what is tagging, wrote this at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you just... flick your finger and people come into your snogbox?"</p><p>"It is not a snogbox!"</p><p>or</p><p>The four times you and the Doctor kiss, and the one time he means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snogbox

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got a bit too carried away at the third part.

"Doctor?"

"[Name]?"

I gasp and run towards the Doctor, enveloping him in a tight hug. I sob in relief clutching to his tweed jacket tightly like he would disappear at any second. He's alive! He's... alive...

In a flash of dark violet and green, he's close to my face, his breath tickling my nose, his deep eyes staring into my own, boring into my very soul. My heart starts to pound and it's a steady thump, thump, thump that resonates throughout my chest. He places both of his hands gently on the sides of my face.

"Doctor, what are you do --"

His lips crash on to mine. It's a quick, intense liplock, a kiss I've never ever had before, and when he pulls away, my face is so warm it might even be burning. He's grinning at me with a mixture of smugness and relief, his hands still on my face. 

Git.

At least he cares.

"Now come along, [Name], we've got a planet to save!" 

I don't reply and just nod, running after him.

. . . . .

"Do we really have to do this?" I groan, leaning against the gray walls of an alien facility. The Doctor spins around and nods, then fixes his deep violet bowtie awkwardly. 

"Yes. These aliens are enamored with the idea of human romance, so I thought that we'd give them a little show while Zyxa and her crew sabotage the facility and let all the other humans go free. Simple plan," he concludes, clapping his hands together. 

"It's not so simple when we have to snog in front of a whole crowd of aliens armed to the teeth! What if they don't like it? What if --"

"Oh, shut up, you're overthinking," the Doctor says. The sound of heavy footfalls reach my ears and I yelp. 

"Ready?" he asks softly. I shake my head and look at him fearfully. My head's throbbing and the world is spinning and I can't focus and I'm going to die --

The Doctor snaps his fingers. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. We can do this." The footsteps get louder. He pulls me close to him and rests his forehead on mine. A jolt of memories rushes through my head before disappearing. 

"Now, are you really really really ready?" he asks again. I swallow thickly, considering my choices. I could run away like I usually did, or I could suck it up and just kiss him. 

The first one is a nice choice.

Then again, there's the second one...

Oh, screw it, I've snogged him before.

Well, technically it was him kissing me but that counts, right?

I mutter out a strangled yes. The aliens rush into the room, snarling and growling, but it all becomes silent when they notice us. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Then he kisses me. I fling my arms around his neck and run my hands through his hair. I savor the taste of his lips and I think, 'wow, he tastes nice, like fish fingers and custard', that I don't even notice that the lights have gone out. My eyes are closed with the sweet sensation of another kiss, and my face heats up at the thought of the hundreds - maybe thousands - of aliens watching us.

The Doctor pulls away, a blush crossing his features. "We have to go."

I touch my lips for a second before agreeing. He holds out his hand and I take it.

And we run.

. . . . . 

"Amy!" the Doctor gasps, before steadying himself against the TARDIS console. "No. Wait. [Name]! How did you get here, I thought you ..." 

He gapes like a fish, tears in his eyes, and I feel a pang of pity. No. Not a pang. A whole bunch of pity washes over me like a tsunami. He's sick and in pain and I don't know if I can do anything about it.

His fingers brush over the console weakly. "I don't know what's happening. Must be some sort of hallucinogenic virus. I'm seeing things." He slumps to the floor and I hold him. He looks at me with fearful eyes. 

"I don't know what to do," I whisper, gripping his hand. "I don't know what to do, I..."

The Doctor grips my hand tightly and with a shaking hand, points towards a hallway. "The TARDIS library," he says. "You'll find something there. Now go! I'll be fine."

I nod and dash towards the hallway, take a sharp left (I DO know where the TARDIS library is. It's a good thing she doesn't move it around) and I'm faced with a dark oak door, a sharp contrast with the steel and gray design. I give the knocker a nice rap, tap tap tap, and the door swings open.

The library is a nice and toasty place, with a fireplace and the tunes of Eric Satie's Gymnopediès No. 1, a song me and the Doctor had danced to before. It was a slow, captivating waltz, before it got cut off by... honestly, I don't know. I guess the Doctor got a bit carried away and he fled.

I shake off the memory and head towards the health section of the library. Surely there must be a book about what the Doctor's having right now.

My finger glides over the book titles. Viruses, The Intergalactic Compendium of Deadly Illnesses, Hallucinogenic Viruses, aha! Found you.

I pull out the book and flip it to a random page. The excerpt is as follows:

'This virus has been classified as a Theta virus. It is extremely rare but not dangerous.

'Phanophera peritianus m. is a virus that originated from the eastern region of the continent Peritia on the planet of the same name. It was declared extinct when Peritia was destroyed by the intergalactic war between Peritia and Jion-217, but has recently re-emerged on Earth, a planet in the galaxy dubbed as "The Milky Way".

'Phanophera peritianus, more commonly known as Pertian Nightshade or simply Nightshade, was originally concieved to be a prank against a popular Peritian dignitary but backfired on its creator and mutated, eventually infecting 10 % of the planet's population.

'The symptoms of this virus are light-headedness, hallucinations of past memories, and occasionally fainting. As a Theta virus, it is usually not fatal, but there have been three (3) fatal cases.

'The best known way to cure the virus is by applying the antidote (found on page 413 612) through the olfactory or gustatory system.'

Gustatory system?

That's... the tounge.

You mean a kiss?

This book is mocking me.

I read over the ingredients for the antidote (some water and some herbs native to the planet) and look at the ceiling. "You think ypu have these?" I ask the TARDIS. A high-pitched hum surrounds the room. "Great. Let's get to work."

A few minutes and a burned hand later, I hold up a small bottle of coral liquid. My hand stings from the burn but I know I'll be fine.

So.

Gustatory system, huh?

I take a small paintbrush and paint my lips with the liquid. Nothing happens. Well, not to me.

I sigh loudly. This is the third time I've had to kiss the man. I don't think it's going too far. No. The Doctor kisses people a lot. I just wish it wasn't me.

What? No, I don't fancy him.

I dash back to the console room. The Doctor's still leaning against the console, his face pallid and his hands shaking. He's murmuring something along the lines of "Rose. Rose Tyler, I'm so, so sorry. Rose. Donna. Martha." Past companions, I realize. "Sarah. Sarah Jane. Rory. [Name]. [Name] [Last Name]."

I sit down beside him, taking his clammy hand and gripping it so tight, my knuckles turn white. He doesn't notice. "Yes, I'm here, I'm here, what do I need to do?"

His green eyes meet mine. "Whatever you need to do."

I gulp nervously and hold his head in my hands. I rest my forehead against his, hope to all the deities in the universe that this works, and close the gap.

He gives in to the kiss quite easily, or maybe that's just because he's tired. It's a needy kiss, like he wants so much more from me, so much more. 

My fingers ghost around the nape of his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and I kiss him deeper. His smell, his unique smell that I can't quite place wafts up into my nose and I sigh.

This is actually really really nice.

In the heat of it, he runs a tongue over my bottom lip and then he tenses up. Jackpot!

That must be the antidote. 

He pulls away with a shocked look on his face and I smirk. Look at that cutie. He's blushing like a madman (which he is). It's like he's never been kissed that hard. He probably has. But not by me.

He hoists himself up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "... Thanks, [Name]--"

I didn't know I was that good. Holy cow.

I smirk at him again, grab the lapels of his coat, and pull him down.

. . . . .

"Doctor?"

"Yes, [Name]?"

I lean against the console as the Doctor fiddles with some knobs and buttons on the sparse metal console. I sigh, playing with the wool on my big sweater. 

We've kissed four times now. And I know that I have feelings for him, it's just... frustrating to keep thinking that he won't reciprocate. He's loved so many people, but he's lost so many. I don't want to become another statistic.

He's hurting. He always is. I don't want to add to that.

"Where are we going next?" I ask instead. He grins at me, his hair flopping over his forehead like it usually does, his eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation.

"Earth!" he replies cheerfully, and pushes a button. I raise an eyebrow at the statement. Earth? Why Earth? The Doctor usually never goes to the same place more than twice, unless it's something important. He must be planning something.

"Why?"

"Because reasons! Now hang on, this might get a bit rough--"

And he's right.

A shake ripples through the TARDIS and I fall over, expecting my face to hit the floor and maybe crack my skull, but that doesn't happen. Instead I feel something soft. Something? Someone! 

Doctor!

I crack my eyes open and see his. I'm lying down on him. I'm lying down on -- what? 

I flush and push myself off him. "That was an accident. Forget that ever happened. That never happened."

He nods and gets up as well. "Right."

I walk towards the door, smile on my face, and touch the handle teasingly. "So... where are we now?"

All traces of happiness drain from his face. "Your flat."

"What?" I'm so confused. Why would he take me here? Why would he take me back home? The TARDIS is my home now, I don't have to leave--

"Why are you doing this?" I plead, barricading the door with my body. "I don't--"

"You know why," the Doctor says sadly. 

I know why? I don't know anything, I don't know why he's taking me back home. Unless...

"Are you... too scared?"

"I've always been scared, [Name]."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you!" he snaps, and I stop. 

Of course. The facility, the forehead touching, suddenly everything clicks into place. He read my mind. Inadvertently. By accident.

God.

"...I'm sorry," I whisper after a long pause, and move away from the door. "I'll go. I'm sorry."

And in that same flash of dark violet and green, he's right in my face again.

"No," he says quietly. Time is still for a moment. "I'm sorry."

I place a hand on his chest and there are his hearts, beating with the same intensity as mine did when we first kissed. 

"See? Those are my hearts," he says with a smile. "And they both beat for you."

And he kisses me yet again.

And I know he means it.


End file.
